


Graceful Curves

by ETladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrinette fluff, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, One Shot, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no context I’m sorry this is so random, prepare for cavities, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETladynoir/pseuds/ETladynoir
Summary: In which Adrien and Marinette are absolutely soft and love each other for 10 minutes straight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 29





	Graceful Curves

His hand trails along my side, smoothing itself against the curves and divits of my form. He glances up, the rich green seeming to drink in my expression. The pads of his fingers caress my cheek, love laced in the touch as he leans his forehead to mine. His eyes release their hold on me, fluttering shut as he lets out breath, the draft ghosting my lips. My heart stutters as I take in the profile of his face. 

Blonde hair is swept to the side to reveal his brows, which curve upwards in a content expression. Closed lids with delicate lashes tickle his cheek, the light harmonizing with their fair color making a silvery hue. His nose slopes down his face and flares gently at the tip, light dimples flanking each fringe. The groove between his nose and mouth accents the rim of his lips. The graceful curve flowing to the edges, upturned in a faint smile. I reach out and trace the contour, my thumb stumbling as he lets out a chuckle.

He slowly leans forward, stopping a hairsbreadth from me. He opens his eyes and studies my face, asking a silent question. I smile. Matching that smile with a grin of his own, he closes the remaining distance and touches his lips to mine.

The gentle quality and feel of his lips matches my visual sketch. The velvety shift against each other flows in a soothing dance. My hands rest against his back, fingers trailing up and down with the tide of our movement. He holds me closer with a hand on my waist, the other tilting my head, creating the angle on which we dance. Circling each other, placidly following the rhythm. Speaking to each other, fluent in the language only we understand. The whisper of our breath stutters faintly with the push and pull, the in and out. No beginning, no end. Just us, and the magnetic balence we create. 

With an air of finality, we share one last, lingering kiss. When we part I open my eyes and he holds my gaze, watching as I let my expression upturn into undisguised joy. His face transforms to match mine, touching noses and letting out a laugh. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close, giggling at the vibrations I can feel in his chest. We let the moment remain, embracing each other. Extending onwards, the time stretching and molding to us, creating a span of time that will forever be preserved in memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a personal experience but when I finished it I realized it fit them so well so here it is.


End file.
